


Dearheart

by Wooby



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Trammander, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooby/pseuds/Wooby
Summary: Trahearne returns home to his love waiting for him. PC/Commander (insert your own) lightly admonishes and cares for him after his long journey. Just some simple fluff.





	Dearheart

Trahearne returned home after a long trip to Orr to retrieve a transcription of an unearthed Orrian engraving. He hadn’t known how long the trip would be and the amount of words that had to be transcribed, and was quite exhausted and sore from the ordeal. He dropped his bag of scrolls onto his desk, lowering himself into his chair with a pained grunt.

“Trahearne? Is that you?” His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of his lover’s voice, turning just as they rounded the corner into the front room. “Hello, dearheart. I didn’t know you would be home.”

They nearly ran up to him, holding his face for a moment before placing a kiss on his lips, “I’ve missed you. Are you well?” Trahearne had opened his mouth to ask that exact question, but now he paused and turned it into a grin instead. His love chuckled knowingly.

“I’m fine now that I am here with you.” He offered, but they gave him a slight glare and a soft admonishment, “Don’t try that on me now. You look exhausted. Have you had any rest at all?” Trahearne gave them a sheepish grin, already knowing how this conversation was going to go, “It’s been a long journey- but I still need to get these transcripts translated. There could be some new information that-”

He was paused with a gentle finger against his lips, nearly melting at their touch. “No excuses, Trahearne. You are going to rest now. No buts.” They reached for his hands to pull him to his feet, and he was suddenly jarred back into the reality that everything was not perfectly okay, as a sharp pain dashed across his shoulder.

Trahearne did his best to hide it, only letting out a soft hiss, but his love knew better. Their eyes widened, quickly apologizing before moving closer to inspect him, “Dearheart… are you hurt?” He gave a crooked smile and tried to calm their fears, “It’s only a scratch. I will be fine.” But he couldn’t stop them from peeling back the leaves of his armor, exposing the gash across his clavicle.

“A scratch, huh?” They gave him a light glare powered by fear, “Come lay down in bed.” He was being led by the good arm towards their room, following without another word. He didn’t want to worry them further, so he knew it was best to not object. Once Trahearne was lying comfortably on his back he soon remembered how he missed the comfort of the bed. He felt his entire being relax, even his sore muscles.

Trahearne jumped lightly when he felt his dearheart sit beside him on the bed. He hadn’t even noticed that they had left the room- or that he had dozed off. “Here we are.” They cooed to him, peeling back his armor enough again to clearly see the gash he had been hiding. On the bedside table they laid a first aid kit and began to tend to his wound. He winced but tried hard to not flinch.

He watched them while they worked until their gaze caught his, and he bashfully averted his eyes. They chuckled as they covered the wound and patted him on the cheek, “All done. Feel better?” Trahearne finally met their gaze and smiled, “Much- thank you. I didn't intend for our first meeting after a long reprieve to be you tending to me, however.”

“Dearheart,” they smiled, “I love you, and I love caring for you. Even if you sometimes make it difficult.” Trahearne tilted his head, “What do you mean by that?” His love inched closer, running their fingers through the leaves of his hair, “You get so focused on your work you won't take care of yourself. Then I have to make up for all the weeks of pressure you have put on yourself. Like now, where you are so tense I am surprised your limbs still move.”

They took hold of one of his sore calves and began massaging it gently. He flinched, but soon enough the pain subsided into an ache that felt almost nice in comparison. “I'm sorry,” he blushed, “I do get focused. I promise to try and take better care of myself.”

His dearest gave a small laugh, “You better, or I'll have to send you a babysitter.” Trahearne responded in kind with his own laugh, “Oh please, not that.” He relaxed while they continued to massage his aching limbs, enjoying their touch and attention. 

After a while he took told of their arm, guiding them up to lay down in the bed beside him, “Thank you, dearheart. I do believe I would like to rest now, though. Won't you join me?” Their smile widened from ear to ear and they draped their arms around him, “I thought you would never ask.”

The pair drifted quickly off to sleep after a short cuddle, finding themselves getting the best sleep either of them had gotten in quite a while. They both quietly hoped that, this time, the bliss of being together could last for a few days at least- if not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope this brought you some joy.


End file.
